Longing For The Morning Light
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: You r-remind me of m-morning light. Y-you're s-so pretty...' 'Nagato. Stop, you're creeping me out.' 'K-Konan, when we're older, promise me that we'll be together forever.' 'As soon as you stop stuttering, I'll get adjusted, you freak.' PeinKonan ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing. But damn I can wish can't I?

A/N: I promised a PeinxKonan fic and well, here's a cute little oneshot. Well, enjoy and remember to R and R people's. Yea, I said "people's". I know it's not a word! :D

* * *

"Longing For The Morning Light"

**By: Violetta-Night Butterfly**

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance

Pairing: PeinxKonan

Summary: "You r-remind me of m-morning light. Y-you're s-so pretty..." "Nagato. Stop, you're creeping me out." "K-Konan, when we're older, promise me that we'll be together forever." "As soon as you stop stuttering, I'll get adjusted, you freak."

* * *

Pein's POV

_"K-Konan, j-just wait! I-I'll p-prove h-how strong I am! And when I do... w-will you be my g-girlfriend?" _

I remember shouting that to her. It was raining that day. We all were stuck out there; Yahiko, Konan and myself. Sitting there waiting, waiting and praying that someone would come and help us.

I had a crush on her. A really big one.

She was quiet like myself, but she always thought positively. She was naturally talented, unlike myself. I had to learn skills, she had them come to her. Her skills made her arrogant. My skills made me timid. Konan was ultimately almost my opposite, the main thing we had in common was that we were suffering.

I revealed my suffering in every way. She concealed hers, and instead put up a cold face, but behind it was a kind-hearted and sensitive woman.

She had the most beautiful smile. A smile that lit up my dark nights. She was like _morning light_.

_"Stop being so shy, freak." _That was what she always called me. Freak. And sometimes "weirdo" and "crybaby". Either way around, she always smiled and hugged me. I was her friend and she would always protect me. I would protect her too. With my life.

_"As soon as you stop stuttering, I'll be your girlfriend." _My heart swelled with happiness, even though her face was dead serious. She was always like that... unless I'd accomplished making her blush. Most of the time she blushed whenever I confessed how smitten I was with her.

_"K-Konan-hime... w-will that be s-soon?" _There was her blush again. She couldn't look me in the eye when I did that. Instead she faced the ground and hugged herself.

_"Stop it, freak. It's embarassing." _I always liked the reactions I got from her.

_"Oooh! Konan and Nagato, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S---" _Yahiko always teased us. I would meerly blush and hide my face, while Konan of course would glare at him.

_"Shut up you idiot." _Konan of course would reply to him. And Yahiko would just shout back at her. _"You just watch Konan! I'll be strong as hell sooner or later! Just wait!"_

_"You always say that. Shut up already. You're annoying."_

I would meerly stand in the background, watching as Yahiko would fuss at Konan, who would just smirk at him in amusement. Yahiko was so strong and outspoken, while Konan was strong, moody and quiet. I guess they were true opposites. Yin and Yang.

I admired both Konan and Yahiko. Yahiko being my main inspiration. His confidence was something I really wanted, while what I really adored about Konan was the fact that she was realistic and bold but cautious like myself. I wanted to think positive like her, but be proud of myself like Yahiko.

_"Oi! Nagato! Why the hell are you crying? Stop it already! Konan's a girl and she doesn't even cry!" _I remember that day too. I felt embarassed to cry in front of Konan, but I was surprised when she glared at Yahiko for saying such. She then nodded to me and I felt happiness swell in my soul.

Her face was so bright when she looked at me. She was like... _morning light_.

I remember the first time I told her that...

_"K-Konan, can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure, what is it freak?" _I blushed when she raised a brow and observed me. Her eyes were so piercing. _"I told you to stop stuttering. Either you stop stuttering or I won't listen."_

I know I went silent after that. I couldn't stop stuttering when I spoke to her. My stutter was so bad that I literally got up and left. I felt like crap. All I wanted to do was tell her how much she meant to me. She was my _morning light_.

I recall sitting by a pond this time around. I was silent and just watching the still pond sway as frogs leapt from one water lily to the next. I would do that when I was sad. Watching this scene would remind me of my life.

I could leap from water lily to water lily, and sway the water as I did so. I could learn from teacher after teacher, and just move my friends around as I did so. I hated always dragging them down. I was such a burden.

_"You're so adorable." _I remember hearing Konan's voice come from behind me. I just blushed in response to her voice. She thought I was adorable. Good... That meant we would be together, right?

I remember her coming and sitting next to me, leaning against my shoulder. I blushed deeply as I looked at her through a side glance. Her smile was on her face. _"I'm sorry for pushing you too hard. I know you're timid and that's why you stutter. If have something to tell me, go ahead."_

It was all or nothing then. _"You r-remind me of m-morning light... Y-You're s-so pretty..." _I leaned closer to her face as I said this. I noticed that she was slowly edging away from me and I kind of felt rejected, but when I saw that she was blushing, I knew that she was just being bashful.

_"Nagato. Stop, you're creeping me out." _I just smiled at her. I loved her. I refused to let this moment go.

_"K-Konan, when we're older, promise me we'll be together." _I was shocked at how brave I was being.

_"As soon as you stop stuttering, I'll get adjusted, you freak." _She was mine. I knew deep in my heart.

--

"Pein. It's time to go." Here we are now. Stronger, wiser and even more... in love. I try not to focus on that so much though. I'm leader of the Akatsuki and I can't get so affectionate. It would destroy my image.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I turned to her, looking at my _morning light_. I proclaimed her "God's Angel", because she had become more heavenly over the years. I love the fact that she is perfect for the title. Hm...

"Konan."

I watched as she looked at me. Her face was confused. I guess it was quite funny how now I was void of emotions, and she grew rather emotional. It was a sacrifice I had to make. I had to be like a God. It's who I am.

"Konan, why do you think I named you God's Angel?"

She smirked at me, which actually surprised me. "Because... deep inside, I'm still your morning light."

I was even more shocked, but I didn't reveal it. "That's true." I walked up to her and cupped her chin. "You'll always be my morning light."

"Pein or should I say Nagato... you've stop stuttering..."

"Yeah. Your mine."

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: Well that's all people. I like C and C so don't hold back! Also, I know it's short but I think short oneshots are cute. Next time though I may do a longer one.

Well, please R and R. I may do another KonanxPein later on so yeah, look out for that because I love this couple. Hehe, Konan seems like the boy in the relationship kind of.

Take care peps.

_**-VioNiFly-**_


End file.
